


Incontrarsi in detenzione

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Power Rangers]Drabble mancata sul rapporto dei protagonisti.





	Incontrarsi in detenzione

Incontrarsi in detenzione

 

“Certo che fa impressione pensare che ci siamo conosciuti perché siamo finiti in detenzione. Eravamo un gruppo di ragazzi che si stava bruciando il futuro qui ad Angel Grove” sussurrò Kimberly.

“Noi continuiamo a vederci in detenzione. Anzi, ci abbiamo portato anche il resto della squadra” disse Billy balbettando leggermente.

“Io mi chiedo perché non ci siamo ancora dati alle orge nascosti in qualche sgabuzzino”. Scherzò Zack.

Trini guardò Kimberly e avvampò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Bah, il punto è che questa è l’ultima volta che ci vedremo qui. Domani finalmente ci diplomiamo” borbottò.

“Ragazzi, dobbiamo trovare un’università che ci consenta di continuare a fare i power rangers, quello sarà il vero problema” bisbigliò Jason. Gli altri annuirono.


End file.
